Les leçon particulière du très particulier PrBlack
by Drianna
Summary: Yaoi,SBJP, surement One Shot!James a un petit problème...Et Sirius va s'empresser de jouer les professeur pour l'aider...Les professeurs...de langue ;P!


**Auteure** :Drianna, la folle yaoiste. Yeeees!I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!Mwéhéhéhé!!!

**Titre** :Les leçons très particulières du non moins particulier Pr. Black

**Genre** :Un peu humoristique, Yaoi, One Shot sans aucun doute.

**Couple** :Hihi…Sirius/James, je sais c'est pas commun…Mais c'est mieux comme sa, non?Je crois que j'ai jamais lu de Sirius/James, en réalité...

**Disclaimer** :Les personnages sont pas a moi, et nia nia nia…

**Résumé** :Lily accepte enfin les avances de James, mais se dernier a un petit problème…Mais faut pas s'en faire, puisque Professeur Black est la pour enseigner les chose de la vie a notre petit Jamy-chou …

Cette idée m'est venu soudainement, alors que je gribouillait dans ma nouvelle planche a dessin…Je me suis empresser de l'écrire…Perso, je me suis trop marrer a faire cette fic!Sa fera parti des nombreux cadeaux de nowel que je vous réserve, cher lecteurs (etsurtout lectrice ;P)!!!Enjoy!

…

…

…

**Les leçons très particulières du non moins particulier Pr. Black**

…

…

…

La porte du dortoir des maraudeurs s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant entrer un James hystérique au possible.

-LES MEEEEEEEEEECS!s'exclama-t-il, un sourire pertfect-idiot étampé sur le visage.

-Le mec, rectifia Sirius, étendu sur son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui.

James cligna des yeux, analysant l'information. Les quelque neurones de son cerveau toujours en état se connectèrent et il se rappela que Remus était toujours à l'infirmerie, à cause de la dernière pleine lune, et que Peter s'était pris une colle, ce, grâce à une potion foireuse dont lui seul avait le secret…

-Et meeeeeeerdeuh!! J'ai personne à qui annoncer ma bonne nouvelle, se lamenta James dans de grand gestes théâtraux à faire rougir n'importe quelle Castafiore et autre damoiselle en détresse de se monde…

-Ha hum…Fit Sirius, faussement vexé.

-Ho!s'exclama James, les yeux pétillants, Mais oui!Paddy!Paddy de mon cœur à moi que j'aime!J'ai une super bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, en grande primeur!

-Hoooo, je suis touché et impatient, fit le brun, se redressant.

Il tapota la couverture à ses cotés, comme pour inviter James à y prendre place. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et il bondit joyeusement sur le lit, dans une euphorie non feinte.

Sirius sourit…Il devait vraiment s'être passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour que son ami sois ainsi…Il l'avait rarement vue dans cet état, même avant une sortie, les soirs de pleine lune…

-Je t'écoute, mon p'tit Jamy…fit le surnommé Paddy.

James pris une grande respiration, baissant la tête, et, quelque seconde plus tard, leva les yeux vers Sirius, le visage décoré d'un sourire magnifiquement démentiel.

Une petite voix glissa à l'oreille de Paddy qu'il avait vraiment des amis peu sain d'esprit…

…Et aussi que se serait sûrement une bonne idée se mettre des bouchons, question de ne pas se faire explosé les tympans dans les secondes à venir.

-Lily…fit James, toujours aussi souriant, elle…elle…

-Elle…?!fit Sirius, ne devinant que trop bien où son ami voulait en venir.

-ELLE SORT AVEC MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Il ne fait aucun doute que se cri de la victoire typiquement Potterien fut entendu à travers tout le château, voir même ses environs…Selon la rumeur, il serait même noter dans les annales de l'école qu'en ce jour du 28 janvier 19quelquechose (désoler, mais pour ce qui est des année que je suis nul -.-''), James Potter aurait fait trembler tout Poudlard, des cachots de potion à la tour d'astronomie, avec son cri de-la-mort-qui-tue à assommer une mandragore. C'est donc un Sirius très sonné qui répondit à son ami.

-GNEU?!émit-il, le plus intelligemment du monde, C'est une farce?!

-Absolument pas!!!!

Et sur ce, James se leva, entamant quelque pas de danse au passage, chantant comme un bienheureux des paroles incohérentes du genre « Ma belle Lily… » « …Sort se soir… » « …'Sera pas déçue… » et «…Récurerai tes amygdales… ».

Sirius soupira, ne pouvant pourtant pas chasser le sourire qui se baladait gaiement sur ses jolies lèvres.

-Félicitation mon Jamy!Fit-il, Alors, tu la sort se soir?

-Ouuuuuuuui!!!répondit le dit Jamy, la bouche en cœur.

-Et je te gage que tu est impatient?

-Raaaaah!Les heures qui me sépare de ma bien-aimer me semble interminable!Comment vais-je faire, moi, pour attendre jusqu'à se soir?fit-il, se prenant encore une fois pour une grande tragédienne…Grecques, de surplus… (Mwéhéhé, désoler, fallait que je la place ;P)

Sirius roula les yeux…

-Moi je te proposerai de te préparer, Prongs…Pour que cette soirée sois mémorable!

James acquiesça avec un sourire…Sourire qui s'effaça soudain, alors qu'un détail très achalant lui revint en tête.

-Heu…j'y pense comme sa…fit-il, rougissant soudainement, se qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-James?Fit Sirius, devant l'étrange comportement de son ami, qu'est-ce qui a?

-Se soir…Je vais sortir avec Lily, et c'est génial, mais…j'ai un petit problème, et…il faudrait que tu m'aides…

-Quoi?Tu avais déjà un rencard avec une autre fille et tu veux que j'aille à ta rescousse?

-Ben, non, pas vraiment pas…

Il se gratta la nuque, visiblement embarrassé.

-Et ben c'est quoi alors?fit Sirius, plus que perplexe.

-Je…

Il déglutit et lança une sorte de borborygme étrange et beaucoup trop mâché pour être qualifier de phrase grammaticalement correcte.

-James, je veux bien aider mes potes, mais la, quand ils articulent pas, c'est cent fois plus dur, alors steuplait, refait moi la en français!

-Je…ben…j'ai…

-T'as?s'impatienta Sirius.

-…Jamais embrassé une fille avec la langue, bon!!!s'exclama James.

Et hop, deuxième bombe de la journée larguer sur le pauvre Paddy. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de faire une tronche de merlan fris, l'animagus se contenta de cligné des yeux…

…Et de se prendre par la suite le fou rire le plus magistral de toute sa vie, ici, en la présence de son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé James Potter.

-PWAHAHAHA!!!T'as jamais… ?T'as jamais… ?tenta le BBT (Beau Brun Ténébreux) entre deux éclat.

-NAN MAIS SA VA, HEIN ?!S'exclama le binoclard, plus rouge que sont écusson de Griffondor.

Il fallu un bon cinq minute à Sirius pour reprendre son sérieux...Non, soyons honnête, dix…Bon d'accord, quinze, mais avec la tête que James tirais, on lui en voudra pas, hein? Une fois que le calme fut rétablie, il se rassis sur son lit, et essuya une larme de rire.

-Donc…T'as jamais embrasser de fille avec la langue ?

-Non…grogna James.

-Et tu voudrais que je t'aide ?fit-il, un sourire (un peu trop) machiavélique peint sur les lèvres.

-Ben…explique moi…

Tout le sang de James devait maintenant se trouver au niveau de son visage. Cela le rendait terriblement mignon, pensa Sirius.

-Bah, c'est pas dur, James…Tu pose tes lèvres sur celles de la fille, ensuite…

-Non, non, je sais…Je veux dire…C'est que…s'enfargea James, Dans le fond, je sais à peu près comment ça se fait !Mais…

-Tu manque de pratique ?tenta Sirius, d'une voix diaboliquement malicieuse.

-Heerm…si on veut…

Un ange passa, tirant derrière lui un silence plus lourd qu'un troll male d'age adulte, obèse, qui plus est.

-…Je suis pas une fille, malheureusement pour toi…Mais j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans se domaine…fit alors le brun sans lunette.

-Je veux pas arriver paumé devant Lily…marmonna James.

-…Serais-tu en train de me demandez de… ?fit Sirius, ne croyant pas vraiment sa chance.

- …Ça seras qu'une pure forme d'entraide masculine ! Totalement platonique !s'enflama James.

Sirius eu un grand sourire félin. Genre de sourire que vous fait un chasseur lorsque vous vous prenez la patte dans son piège…et que vous êtes un lapin aussi, faut pas oublier se détail…

-Bon, d'accord…Qu'est-ce qu'on ferais pas pour ses potes? dit-il, le plus malicieusement du monde.

-Ho… !Merci, hein, Paddy !Je t'en dois une!

-Bah…Assis toi devant moi d'abord, qu'on commence les leçons, dit Sirius, tentant t'en bien que mal de garder son calme et de paraître détaché, On verra plus tard pour les redevances.

James s'exécuta et s'assis sur le lit, face à son ami.

-Bon, dit Sirius, je vais commencer par te montrer comment il faut faire…Je vais faire l'homme en premier…Après ça, tu prendra les commandes, d'accord?

-Heu, ouais…Fit James, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ferme les yeux, murmura Sirius.

James se senti frissonner à ses mots. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il fit se que lui avait dit Sirius, et ferma les paupières, attendant le baiser.

Quelque seconde plus tard, les lèvres chaudes de Sirius étaient plaquées contre les siennes, dans un baiser doux, mais terriblement chaste. Lorsque la langue de son ami entreprit de se frayer un chemin jusque dans sa bouche, il sursauta, ouvrant un peu les yeux. Paddy, visiblement, le sentit, et posa une main rassurante sur sa joue. James se senti fondre sous se geste, et il referma doucement les yeux, laissant le champs libre à la langue de Sirius. Cette dernière rencontra la sienne et commença à s'amuser gentiment avec elle. Prongs senti un frisson parcourir toute son échine sous les caresse de l'autre brun. Il répondit au baiser, un peu maladroitement au début, puis, avec plus d'assurance par la suite.

Les seconde s'écroulèrent et les deux bouches se décolèrent, laissant leur propriétaire reprendre leur souffle.

Sirius aurait voulu faire durer se moment éternellement, et même plus longtemps encore, mais il ne voulait pas insister. James devait se sentir terriblement mal…

Prongs, de son coté, tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il avait la respiration sifflante, et se sentait bien, vraiment trop bien pour que se soit normal. Il avait…vraiment apprécier se baiser…Il aurait voulu continuer, mais Sirius avait mit fin à l'échange…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius lui faisait autant d'effet…Il se sentait vraiment étrange…Et il voulait recommencer…

-S'était pas si mal, pour une première fois, fit Sirius, tout sourire…

-…

-Maintenant, fait le premier pas…Comme si j'était une fille, ok ?

James acquiesça, et, sans vraiment réfléchir, posa sa main sur la nuque de Paddy et plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne. Se baiser fut beaucoup plus passionner le que premier. Les deux langues se casèrent désespérément l'une contre l'autre, valsant fougueusement ensemble, comme si s'était l'unique chose qu'il leur restait à faire. Les deux maraudeurs étaient totalement coupés du monde extérieure, complètement concentrés sur ce fugace instant de bonheur et de béatitude que cette union momentané leur procurait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'autre main de James alla se balader le long du torse de Sirius, tandis que celles de Paddy se positionnaient dans son dos, collant le corps du binoclard contre le sien le plus possible. L'échange était désormais a mille lieux de l' «entraide masculine » et « platonique » que James avait promis au départ…Et c'était mieux comme ça…n'est-ce pas?

Le brun à lunette alla pour faire basculer Sirius sous lui, mais avant qu'il n'est pu tenter un seul geste, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet…Il venait littéralement de sauter sur son meilleur ami !

Il brisa le contact à regret.

-Je…Chuis vraiment désoler, fit-il, totalement paumé…

Sirius sourit.

-T'as pas à t'excuser, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir du dortoir, il se tourna vers son ami :

-Avec ça, Lily devrait être heureuse…Sinon, tu peux venir prendre des leçon avec moi quand tu veux.

Un sourire…

Un clin d'œil...

Le professeur Black quitta sa salle de court, laissant son unique étudiant plus que troublé.

°°°Fin°°°

Note :Mwahaha !Je me suis trop marrer en écrivant se truc !J'espère que sa vous a plu !Et oui, oui, je retourne à 12 Square Grimaud…Dite, oublier pas que j'ai terminer se truc a minuit, alors…indulgence ?°mode chibi eyes on°

Et Reviews pleaze…Je vais sûrement faire un deuxième chap spécial réponse review…A moins que je fasse une vrai suite…hum…je sais juste pas…


End file.
